


Professionalism 101

by Write_To_You



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Donut Paintings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt #25, Prompt Fic, Sundey September Event (Supergirl TV 2015), Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Kara and William go on a reporting date that leads to Kara having a bit of a revelation about their relationship.Written for Sundey September 2020 Collection, Prompt #25: "You two make a great couple."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sundey September Event 2020





	Professionalism 101

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww it’s been so nice getting back into watching Supergirl ship scenes. I had to go episode-skimming to get re-inspired for Kara and William, and it was a good time!

Being a full-time reporter, a superhero, _and_ having a boyfriend meant that Kara’s life was both extremely fulfilling and extremely busy. Unfortunately for William, when things started getting to crazy Kara tended to neglect the last item on that list more than the first two.

But William made do. He took advantage of lunch dates and brought her coffee and baked goods and flowers for no reason other than that he could. He was gung-ho about every single game night, even when the large majority of the group (including his girlfriend) kept canceling to save the world.

And, of course there were the so-called “reporting dates”, in which an article assigned to just William or just Kara would be covered by both William _and_ Kara, together. Reporting dates weren’t much, but at least they were _something_ , and they would take whatever something they could get.

Today’s assignment was one of William’s, and it included checking out a new art gallery that had been built downtown a couple weeks ago. There was going to be an auction and then a grand unveiling of the newest wing. Kara wouldn’t exactly call herself an “art person”, but she _did_ enjoy painting and William could make almost anything a fun time.

They were currently wandering around the gallery, gazing at the different paintings of indie artists in National City. William put his hand on the small of Kara’s back to get her attention, something he did quite frequently when he was trying to act like a boyfriend while still keeping any unwanted attention off of them and their relationship. 

“I want to get an interview with the curator,” William explained, nodding his chin in the direction of a tall, smartly-dressed young woman with hoop earrings almost as big as a Noonan’s donut. “You want to come with?”

“Sure,” Kara agreed with a shrug, tucking a pencil behind her ear to look professional and reporter-y and following William across the room.

“Miss Drew?” William asked, inserting himself into what seemed to be a dying conversation between the curator and a few visitors.

Miss Amelia Drew glanced over. “That’s me,” she replied, brushing back her hair and giving them a polite smile. “Welcome to the National City Art Gallery. What can I do for you?”

“I’m William Dey, and this is Kara Danvers,” William introduced them. “We’re reporters with CatCo Worldwide Media, here to do a piece on your gallery. Would you mind answering a few questions?”

Amelia glanced at her watch. “I believe I can spare you a few minutes,” she decided. “What would you like to know?”

“What inspired you to create the art gallery?” Kara questioned, clicking the record button on her little electronic audio recorder. “Are you an artist yourself?”

“No, but I _am_ an art history major,” Amelia replied. “I’ve always been drawn to art, but I’m not what you would call the... creative type. I figured out that the best way for me to have a toe in the art world without actively creating was to make a space where other artists could show their work. Hence the art gallery.”

William nodded, smiling. “How do you decide which pieces get selected?”

“I picked pieces that seemed to me to fit the theme of this exhibit,” Amelia explained. “In the long run, I’d like to think that any artistic hopeful will be able to find a, at least temporary, space in my gallery. I’m planning on switching out the exhibits quite frequently. Come back in a few weeks and the art here might be completely different.”

Willian grinned over at Kara. “Maybe you should submit a few of your pieces, Kara. You might finally get the artistic appreciation you deserve.”

Kara’s eyes popped and she sent a quick glance at Amelia. “I, uh, I’m really not that good,” she muttered, turning red as Amelia gave her a look of interest. “I just... paint a little. Sometimes.”

“What do you paint?” Amelia queried. 

“Uhh...” Kara cleared her throat and shifted, uncomfortable at this sudden shift in who was asking the questions. “Just, um... still life, mostly. I’ve tried portraits before but I think I’m too much of a perfectionist for realism and not creative enough for abstract.”

“Kara has mastered the ability to paint a donut,” William supplied, his grin widening. “It was my Christmas gift this past December.”

Amelia looked even more interested. “Well, Miss Danvers, if I ever do an exhibit with any sort of food theme, I will contact you.”

Kara winced. “Right...” she said awkwardly. “Anyway... thank you for your time, Miss Drew. We really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Amelia said, before adding casually. “By the way, you two make a great couple.” She caught their expressions of astonishment and laughed. “Oh, come now. You should know just by looking around that I have an eye for art.”

Then she walked away, headed off to talk with more guests to her art gallery.

“ _Williammm_...” Kara groaned, half-glaring at him. “Why’d you have to bring up my donut painting? That was a _joke gift_!”

“It was a wonderful painting!” William protested, laughing. “It’s currently hanging on the wall in my kitchen, but I’d be willing to lend it to one of these walls for a period of time!”

“I can’t believe she knew we’re dating,” Kara said, looking after Amelia and choosing to ignore any more conversations about the infamous donut painting. In truth, she had actually been pretty proud with that picture, and she was glad William liked it so much, but it was still incredibly embarrassing in the context of the semi-professional art gallery. “Like, I’m not even sure if _Nia_ knows we’re dating.”

“Nia knows we’re dating,” William groaned, rolling his eyes. 

That was true, but Kara knew that a lot of people _didn’t_ know they were dating. They snuck around like teenagers worried about being told off, sneaking quick kisses in hallways and dates at each others apartments. “It shouldn’t be like that,” she said abruptly.

William frowned. “You don’t want Nia to know we’re dating? Why?”

“What? No, no, sorry.” Kara waved her hand in the air. “No. I want everyone to know we’re dating. That’s the problem. I think that, maybe, because I’m...” she hesitated, lowered her voice. “ _Supergirl_ , I’ve trained myself to keep the things I care most about hidden. But... we don’t have to be like that. We should be telling the world how we feel about each other. I want to tell the world how I feel about you.”

She gazed up at William, waiting for him to make some comment about how it was _her_ fault that they weren’t acting more public about their relationship. Instead, he just smiled and framed her face with his hands. “Kara, I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww lil baby plot arcs I just love ‘em. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for another Kara/William drabble, coming sometime during the month of September :) Gotta fill up this collection!!


End file.
